Mystic Amulet
|image = S1e4 gideon's amulet 2.png |type = Magical object |first = The Hand That Rocks the Mabel |last = The Stanchurian Candidate (pictured) |times = 4 }} The mystic amulet is an object that grants the user telekinetic abilities. When in use, objects being moved acquire a greenish blue aura. It was used by Gideon Gleeful in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," but was later destroyed by Mabel Pines. History At some point before the events of the series, Ford Pines came across and studied the object, recording its powers, appearance and location in Journal 2. He buried it near an elementary school upon learning that use of the amulet corrupts the soul (and whitens your hair). Season 1 In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," the amulet was in the possession of Gideon Gleeful. He almost always wore it on his bolo tie. To Mabel, he called it his "lucky bolo tie." He acquired it at an unknown point in time and used it to appear as a psychic and force people to do his bidding. He also used it against Dipper during their fight, using it to make him float in the air, trying to kill Dipper with a large pair of lamb shears, and floating items to prove to him that he has powers. After Gideon and Dipper fall over a cliff, Mabel used it to save them. After getting them down safely, she threw the amulet on a nearby rock, shattering it. Season 2 In the flashbacks of "A Tale of Two Stans" the amulet is seen in Ford's study, as he stares at the chalkboard, contemplating the origin of all the weirdness in Gravity Falls. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," the amulet's page from Journal 2 is seen as Ford flips through it. Powers The mystic amulet has two main uses: influencing peoples' actions, and influencing objects around the user using telekinesis. As seen when Gideon uses it to make the patrons of the Tent of Telepathy stand up, it can be used to force people to do things against their will. Its main use, however, is telekinesis. It can be used to lift and manipulate any object, as well as any person. The objects being levitated can fall to the ground if the Amulet is broken or if the user's concentration is broken. The amulet was also shown to be able to burn objects, as shown when Gideon burnt Dipper Pines out of a picture of the Pines twins. Sightings Trivia *The amulet makes a reappearance in "Gideon Rises" when Gideon makes an entrance at the Grand Closing of the Mystery Shack. This is an error, as the tie was not there a few seconds later. *Strangely, when Gideon uses the amulet to make people stand up out of their seats during his show, it did not produce the greenish blue aura it usually does. However, this may have been to keep the amulet's powers a secret until later in the episode. ru:Мистический амулет es:Amuleto místico nl:Magisch Amulet Category:Season 1 objects Category:Season 2 objects Category:Recurring objects Category:Games objects Category:Supernatural objects Category:Weapons